Never Meant for Me
by X.Living.And.Laughing.X
Summary: Austin is going to propose to Cassidy, but that will change when he learns something from his bestfriend when he goes to share the news. Very angsty Auslly...
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

Thunder boomed outside, followed by flashes of lightning. The rain pounded on my window as the wind bang against the door, as if someone were knocking over and over again.

Indeed, someone was. I got up from my couch and opened the door.

At first, I'm little aback taken at who is standing in front of me. Only wearing a hoodie, his blonde hair is all over the place, tangled up and in his face. His face hasn't aged much since we were sixteen, when we first met. Now, we were legal adults at the age of twenty-two.

He had been my bestest friend for the longest time, and always will be to my displeasure. The truth is, I loved him. Not in a friendly way, but in a relationship type of way. It's so wrong, and I know it, but what could prevent me from having this feeling?

Here we are, still best friends. Closer than ever...I think.

"Hey Austin, come on in", I said.

He walked in and I took his jacket that was sopping wet and hung it on the coat hanger. He ran his hand through his wet hair. I felt myself lick my lips a little. Damn, he was so sexy.

Austin seemed quieter than usual. Even as an adult, Austin still had the tendency to act immature and talk a lot. Times sure don't change a guy, do they?

"What's up? Why did you come all this way in the rain?" I asked.

He turned to me and gave me a half smile. His eyes looked a little watery. I watched as he pulled out a little box our of his pocket. I nearly gasp when he opened the box, revealing a big, diamond ring...

"I'm gonna propose to Cassidy", he said in a small voice, smiling a little more now.

I knew it was coming. Everyone knew that this was coming. They had been dating for three years now, and everything was smooth for the couple. I had nothing against Cassidy, considering she had become my best friend after Trish had to move to Spain. Yet for some reason, smiling was too painful for me now.

"Congratulations", I said, feeling my voice shake a little.

Austin, who had known me for seven years now, had caught that. His smile faded. "Your not happy".

"Of course I am", I lied. But even though I had broken out of the habit of lying in a high pitched voice, Austin did not buy it.

"Ally...what's wrong? I thought you'd be-"

"Speechless? Overjoyed?" I finished for him.

Austin nodded. I sighed as I sat myself onto my couch. "Austin, you don't know the half of it..." I said looking down at the floor.

He sat next down next to me. "What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with you", I blurted out by accident. I covered my mouth as Austin's eyes widened.

Great, what kind of friend am I? How could I do this to Cassidy? She was my best friend and I just told her boyfriend I loved him. What about Austin? I expected him to be angry at this, but instead, he wrapped his muscular arms around me, breathing on my neck.

"I'm so sorry Ally", he said softly, stroking my hair.

I couldn't do anything. I felt vulnerable. I felt terrible. I felt weak. That ring was never meant for me, and never will be.

I started sobbing. Austin rubbed my back and tried to comfort me. "Shh...shh...", he said softly.

"I'm sorry Austin", I said in between sobs. I stand back up and looked at him in the eye. "I'm sorry, this is so wrong of-"

His lips press against mine before I could finish my sentence. Instinctively, I kiss him back hard. His arm wraps around my bare waist and I find myself in a reclining position with him on top of me on the couch. I let out a moan as Austin kisses with much force. His hand runs down to my skinny jeans and he started to unbutton my jeans.

I gasped. This was not right. We were going too far. I pushed him away and sat back up, not looking at him now. "Austin, we shouldn't have gone that far".

Austin nuzzled against my neck. "I'm sorry Ally...it's just that...I love you too".

I looked at him, believing him for only three seconds as I take in what he had just said.

As much as it killed me, I shook my head vigorously. "No Austin, you don't love me", I said softly.

"But I do", he countered.

"No you don't".

"Yes I do".

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Austin!" I find myself yelling. I recompose myself and take a deep breath. "Austin", I repeat his name, "you have Cassidy. She's the one that your going to marry. You love HER".

Austin took my hand. "I do love her, but my love for her is different now...I only love her as my best friend. I have always loved you, but I've always been so oblivious to that fact. I love you Ally Dawson. I need you", he said with those pleading, puppy eyes.

I stand up, pulling my hand away from his. Suddenly, I feel cold, as though all the warmth had left my body. "I can't Austin. You are marrying Cassidy, and I'm not getting between you guys. She's my best friend and deserves the best. Forget about what happened tonight".

"Please Ally-", now Austin's tears were coming out.

I ran out of my house. It was pouring harder than ever right now, but I didn't care. I screamed as I felt my heart throbbed in pain. _I'm so sorry Austin..._

* * *

Austin's POV

I felt like dying right on the spot. Why was I so stupid and blind for all these years?

I took out the ring I was gonna propose to Cassidy with. Could I really propose to her now?

Tears dropped from my cheek onto the cold, wooden floor. How come it took me this long to realize that Ally was the one I wanted? The one I needed?

I reached into my pocket and took out my wallet and opened it. The only picture I had in it was of me and Ally, and that was it. I didn't even have a picture of any of my family, Cassidy, or even Dez. I took that picture out and laid it on the next to the diamond ring.

I walked to the kitchen and found a small slip of paper and pen. I wrote two words on it and laid it on top of the ring, hoping Ally would see it. I walked to the front entrance and put on my coat.

All I could do it hope now. All I wanted was for Ally to see what was laid on her coffee table now and come running into my arms. I hope she would come to accept those two words I had wrote on the paper:

_I do._


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second part. Originally, I was gonna make it a one shot, but since so many people begged for another chapter, I decided to make it. Sorry if it's not that good, cause I'm not good with making sequels and stuff...**

* * *

Austin's POV

I tried calling her. Once. Twice. Ten times. Thirty times. A hundred times.

No use. I came back to her house and rang the doorbell. No answer. I asked all of her closest friends to try to pass on a message to her, but no luck since they fail to get in contact with her as well. I visited Sonic Boom, where she manages the store by herself, only to find it closed.

She has secluded herself from the outside world because of me. Does that mean she did not return my feelings?

I stopped contacting Cassidy as well. Of course, this led to many of her friends and my own friends trying contact me, but like Ally, I secluded myself from everyone and everything.

Most of the time, I held onto my heart, for it felt like my heart was about to pound out of it if I didn't hold onto it.

All I could think about was that hot kiss we shared on her couch that very night...the ring I left for her next to my note and photo of us together. I didn't want her to think that I thought of her as a replacement for Cassidy. No girl could ever replace the both of them, but Cassidy was different. She was more of a sister and bet friend I could never replace. Ally, however, was even more than that.

Ally was the one there for me at all times. She was someone I could call more than a friend. I was too blinded to see this however, so I only have myself to blame.

In a zombie like movement, I grabbed my jacket and headed outside, making sure the coast was clear. I walked down the street to the nearest bar and sat myself at one of the counters. Luckily, the place was empty at the time, so the bartender instantly took my order.

"What would you like sir?" he asked.

"One vodka", I said, hoping that one glass of it would relax me a little.

That's the last thing I remembered before everything started to blur...

* * *

Ugh, my head was spinning and I couldn't move a muscle in my body. It was as though I had gained a thousand pounds and could not lift up anything, not even my eyelids could open.

Distantly, I heard someone's voice that made heart skip a little. Could it be...

I managed to open my eyelids for only one second before they shut closed again, but I have confirmed that I heard the voice right. However, next to that girl's voice was also another girl who was blonde. Cassidy.

I so desperately wanted to wake up from this nightmare I was in and tell Ally that I loved her, but at the moment, I was physically unable to do so.

"I hope he's okay", came Cassidy's voice.

"Of course he's not okay! He's hungover! Why is he hungover?" Ally's panicky voice rambled on. _Of course I'm okay Ally, if your around..._

"Ally...", Cassidy's voice hesitated. "That diamond ring on your coffee table downstairs...that was originally meant for me from Austin, right?"

My heart sunk a little as I heard a little hurt in her voice. I didn't hear anything from Ally but I assumed that she nodded.

"I think I knew that was coming...I think after all these years we have dated, I think the one girl Austin loved the most in the world was you Ally", she said.

"I'm so sorry Cassidy..."

"It's fine! I have moved on anyways. Just the other day, I met this guy named Dallas and I think we clicked. Honestly, you and Austin would be perfect for one another".

I wanted to smile since Cassidy had taken this thing surprisingly well. But then Ally's voice came again. "I doubt he loves me anymore though...I haven't even talked to him since that night he came over. He must have thought I hated him or something. He probably hates me as well".

"But you love him?"

"Of course I do, but he probably doesn't..."

"BUT I DO LOVE YOU ALLY!" I suddenly sat up, making both the girls scream and jump. Quick as a flash, a major headache came forcing me to go back to my lying down position.

"Austin...how much did you hear?" Ally asked. At least I could open my eyes now and look at her.

"Enough", I replied. My head was killing me from all this movement now, but I didn't care.

"I'll leave you two alone", Cassidy said getting up from her chair. I was only then I realized as I looked around the room that Ally must have taken me to her place. I couldn't help but remember all the times I used to spend in this room with her...

The door shut and me and Ally were alone. Together.

Ally kept looking at the floor as I watched her every movement. She said she loved me...and I now knew how much in love with her I was. I wasn't gonna let her get away again. Not this time.

"You meant it, right?" I broke the silence.

Ally looked at me in surprise. "Meant what?"

"That you loved me".

"Well...yeah. But about the ring, I-"

"Ally, listen to me". I took a deep breathe. "I know that you may think that I'm simply replacing you with Cassidy, but that is not the case at all. I dated Cassidy because of a crush I had on her. But that crush was nothing serious, so it faded. I continued being with her for all these years because everything seemed well and balanced. Had I had known about your feelings, I would have broken up with her and gone to you. I was just too blind to see how much I had loved you".

I took her hand and squeezed it. "You mean a lot to me Ally. More than a just a best friend or partner. I would do anything for you. That ring was meant for you, and only you".

Ally looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I do", she said.

"Huh?"

"In response to your message. I love you Austin", she said connecting our lips.


End file.
